Genereation ZN
by El fenix del fuego azul
Summary: Han pasado varios siglos desde que los guerreros z, lograron salvar la tierra en varias ocasiones, varias cosas han cambiado, pero la necesidad de ayudar a la tierra aun persiste en los nuevos guerreros.
1. Siglos después

Siglos después

Han pasado varios siglos, desde que los guerreros Z, defendiesen la tierra y la humanidad, desde ese momento varias cosas han pasado en la tierra y el universo, la patrulla espacial, han descubierto después de varios años que los sayayin puro han desaparecido por completo, pero han dejado descendencia en otros planetas las cuales están combinados con sangre de los nativos de cada planeta.

En la tierra a parte del aumento de los humanos, con sangre sayajin, también han aparecido los majin, pero aunque son una raza que en la tierra llevan poco de aparecer, los humanos, piensan que son igual de antiguo que ellos.

En una parada solitaria, que estaba en medio de una carretera, dos personas esperaban un bus, un humano y una majin

El hombre que era más alto que el promedio de las personas, de piel morena, frente amplia, de pelo rapado, sus ojos eran negros, una cortada que comenzaba en si años izquierdo y terminaba en su mejilla, su cara era amenazante e indicaba peligro, su cuerpo mostraba una musculatura digna de un Adonis, vestía de una camisa sin manga de color roja, unos pantalones azules, los cuales estaban rasgados, llevaba puesto unos guantes negros y una pañoleta sobre su cabeza que tapaba su rapada.

La joven majin, de cuerpo delgado, tenia una piel blanca como la nieve, al igual que su cabello, el cual era corto y le llegaba hasta su cuello, ojos blancos con un pequeño contorno negro, vestía con un pantalón rojo largo, zapatos negros, una camisa sin manga, que le llegaba hasta el ombligo, de color negro y guantes verdes.

—¿Mochi, seguro que en este lugar pasan buses?–el sujeto, observo a su acompañante majin.

—Según el tipo con que conseguí la información, en este paradero pasan los buses que van hasta la ciudad Satan—Mochi, le contesto a su amigo, mientras estaban comiendo de un paquete de galleta—tranquilo, Dharma.

—Hemos esperado, por más de media hora y el bus, aun no ha llegado—Dharma, apretó sus puños con algo de molestia.

Mochi, trato de tranquilizar a su amigo y compañero de viaje.

Mochi y Dharma, eran dos viajeros que iba de ciudad en ciudad, hacían trabajos de medio tiempo, para pagar su estadía en los lugares en los que iban.

Dharma, trabajaba en alguna actividad que requiriese fuerza, mientras que Mochi, hacia trabajo como vendedora de alguna tienda, le gustaba trabajar en dulcerías o en heladerías, también trabajaba como animadora de cumpleaños infantiles o en en la plaza entreteniendo a niños.

Los dos aparte de esos trabajos, aprovechaban para pulir sus técnicas de peleas, entrenando con peleando con luchadores que estaban dispuestos a pelear con ellos, había veces que ganaban algo de dinero extra en esas peleas.

—Si no llega el bus, yo personalmente iré a buscar ese tipo y le daré una tundra, por engañarme—pensó Mochi y agrego—Con la plata que me costo la información, me compraría diez pastelillos, ha maldita sea.

Mochi, estaba a punto de tener una rabieta, cuando llego el bus, eso hizo que la joven majin, pasase de una casi rabieta a una sonrisa de alegría.

—Viste te dije que el bus, iba a llegar—sonrió la joven Majin, que tomo su bolso de viaje.

—por un instante parecía, que ella iba a perder la paciencia—pensó Dharma, que tomo su equipaje.

El bus, se detuvo frente al paradero y los viajeros, subieron al trasporte. Dharma, pago el pasaje de los dos y fueron a sentarse.

—que cómodos, asientos—la joven majin, exclamo con felicidad.

Dharma, solo se limito a sentarse, cruzar sus brazos y mirar el entorno de forma seria, no gustaba de la multitudes.

En la ciudad Satán, específicamente en un dojo en la institución educativa, Orange School, se encontraba la capitana del equipo de artes marciales, una joven de tez blanca, cuerpo esbelto, pelo rojo que le llegaba hasta los hombro y el cual lo tenia amarrado con una cinta blanca, sus ojos era de un color verde esmeralda, vestía con un traje de arte marcialista, la joven estaba practicando los movimientos de patadas.

—Rayos, ¿porque, nadie practica conmigo?—se preguntaba la chica, que seguía dando patada al aire, hasta que se canso, dejo de ser los movimientos y se puso en posición de pelea, empezó a dar una serie de golpe de practica.

Al terminar su sección de entrenamiento, fue a las duchas y después de lavarse, se vistió con su ropa normal, unos pantalones cortos, azules. zapatillas verdes, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra abierta y llevaba puesta en su frente una cinta negra.

—Si nadie fuerte, pelea conmigo, como rayos voy a ser más fuerte—pensó la joven, mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

—Buenas, Malu — un joven de piel blanca, cuerpo esbelto, ojos negros, pelo negro y corto, vestido de un pantalón negro y largo, zapatillas rojas, una camisa roja y una chaqueta azul con el diseño de la corporación cápsula se hizo presente.

—Buen día, Corn— Malu, le contesto el salido al joven.

Corn, el mejor amigo de Malu, hermano menor de la actual presidenta y dueña de la corporación cápsula,un descendiente de Sayajin y humano.

—Espera, Corn— Malu, se puso al lado de su compañero y amigo—Estoy algo molesta, quiere luchar conmigo.

—Esperaba, que me preguntase—sonrió Corn a la joven Malu.

—Vamos al gimnasio, ha esta hora está cerrado—Malu, palmo el hombro de su amigo.

Ambos jóvenes, se encaminaron hacia el gimnasio y se pararon en medio de la cancha, se observaron, uno frente a otro, la joven, se puso en posición de ataque, mientras que Corn, solo cruzo las manos.

Aunque a Malu, no le agradaba que su amigo, cruzase su brazos en una pelea, entendía que su amigo no practicaba alguna arte marcial, el estilo de pelea del joven Corn, era más al estilo de supervivencia y callejero.

—Vamos—Malu, corrió para atacar a su amigo, con una patada, pero Corn, detuvo su ataque utilizando su mano, para luego darle un golpe en el estómago de su amiga.

Malu, retrocedió para no recibir otro ataque de parte de su amigo.

—Esto me está gustando—la pelirroja, sonrió al ver que esa seria una buena pelea.

—a mi también me esta gustando—Corn, se golpeo su puños y agrego con una sonrisa—Ven aquí , chiquilla.

Los dos amigos, se acertaban buenos golpes, en el último ataque, ambos cayeron al suelo por el fuerte ataque que ambos se dieron.

—Esta pelea fue muy buena—Malu, estaba respirando exhausta en el suelo y agrego—¿porque, no te unes al equipo?, así tendría con que entrenar

—me gusta el estilo callejero—Corm, se levanto y agregó limpiándose la suciedad—Oye, conos o un lugar en donde puede haber fuerte luchadores.

—¿un lugar—pregunto la joven Malu, ya incorporada.

Un bus había parado en un parada de bus de la ciudad Satan, los ocupantes del trasporte se bajaron, entre ellos se encontraba Dharma y la joven majin Mochi.

—Que buen viaje— Mochi, que bostezo, había dormido todo el viaje, ya que el asiento en que estuvo sentada en el viaje, era muy cómodo.

—he ustedes—un sujeto, de aspecto un poco turbio, llamo la atención de los viajeros—parecen que son fuertes, en especial tu grandullón.

El sujeto, le explico a los viajeros sobre un bar, en el cual había luchadores que peleaba en forma clandestina por dinero, además de que era un buen lugar para apostar.

—¿Que les parece?—le pregunto el sujeto a los viajeros.

—Muchas gracias, señor, vamos a pasar por ese lugar—Mochi, le contesto al sujeto con una sonrisa.

—vayan, no se arrepentirán—el sujeto, le dijo a los viajeros

Dende, el kamisama, observaba el cielo, algo le preocupaba, sentía un gran poder emerger de algún lugar, pero no sabia de donde.

—kamisama, ¿que sucede?— M. , se acerco a Dende.

—No se pero, un mal se acerca—le contesto el kamisama a su ayudante y agrego—Los días pacifico de la tierra, se pueden acabar.

Corn y Malu, estaba al frente de un bar, que parecía ser de mala muerte.

—Espera, cuando dijiste que conocía un lugar donde habían fuerte luchadores, no me dijiste que ese lugar era un bar, como este—se quejó Malu.

—O vamos, donde encontraras buenos luchadores, a parte en los torneos mundiales—le dijo el joven Corn con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Corn, entro al bar, la joven pelirroja, estuvo unos segundo parada observando el bar, suspiro hondo y entró al bar.

Malu, observo el lugar, paredes de metal cubiertas de fotos de chicas den bikinis, piso de madera, mesas cuadradas, un tipo con cara de maleante, atendiendo el bar.

—¿porque, esto me parece muy cliché?—se pregunto para si misma la joven Malu.

—Te tardaste en entrar—Corn, estaba sentado en unos de los asientos del bar.

—Es mi primera vez en este lugar—Malu, se sentó en la mesa en donde se encontraba Corn—por cierto a donde debemos ir.

Corn, le explico a Malu, que el lugar de peleas estaba en el subterráneo.

—Espero, que valga la pena —suspiro Malu, que se paro junto con Corn y fueron al subterráneo, después de bajar algunas escaleras, ambos jóvenes, llegaron a unos un lugar donde había varios ring, en donde las personas peleaban por dinero o fama.

Los dos jóvenes, se encaminaron hasta llegar al frente de un tipo que guardaba el acceso a la parte VIP y en donde se encontraban los peleadores.

—Buenas—saludo Corn al sujeto.

—Vaya, eres tu Corn y veo que vienes con una chica—el hombre, palmo el hombro del joven Corn—Eres mi ídolo.

—¿Que esta insinuando?—Malu, escuchó lo que había hablado el guardián.

Corn, explico al guardia, que la joven pelo roja, era compañera de curso y amiga y después de una amena conversación. El guardia, dejo pasar a los jóvenes, que siguieron bajando unas escaleras, hasta llegar al frente de un ring, en donde se encontraba un presentador, bajito y con una larga barba, el cual estaba presentando a dos luchadores.

—En este lado el campeón, el gran Mono furioso—el hombre presento a un sujeto delgado, que vestía con un pantalón negro, los presente animaron al campeón y después presento al retador— El es el retador, Dharma.

Dharma, recibió abucheo por casi todo los presentes, menos por Malu y Corn, que mantuvieron sus reserva.

—El tal mono furioso, se ve rápido y ágil, aunque ese tal Dharma, se ve fuerte y amenazador—pensó Malu—Veo que después de todo, este lugar vale ka pena.

—Vamos, Dharma—los jóvenes escucharon la voz de una chica, animar al retador.

Al lado de Malu, se encontraba una Majin, de piel blanca.

El retador, puso su mano en posición de rezo, el mono furioso, algo molesto por la acción de su contrincante, ataco primero.

El musculoso, sintió a su enemigo acercarse rápido y cuando el mono furioso, estuvo cerca, estiro su mano y le dio un puñetazo a la cabeza del campeón, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

—Dharma, ha ganado al campeón— el presentador, se dio cuenta que el mono furioso, estaba inconsciente.

La majin blanca, que estaba al lado de Malu, fue corriendo hacia el ganador de la pelea.

—Bien hecho, amigo —la joven Majin, estrecho su mano con la de su compañero de viaje y agrego—bueno, creo que ahora me toca a mi pelear.

La majin, subió al ring, para empezar su pelea.


	2. Visitante de otro planeta

Visitante de otro planeta

Malu, se asombro al ver la fuerza que tenia el sujeto de nombre Dharma, había visto a personas con mucha musculatura, pero no tan fuerte como aquel luchador.

Dharma, se puso al lado de los chicos, se cruzo sus brazos y observo el ring, la siguiente pelea era entre Mochi y otro peleador

El presentador, después de beber un vaso de agua, volvió a subir al ring, para empezar la presentación de los contrincantes.

—Querido publico, después de ver como el campeón, era derrotado por el recién aparecido luchador, Dharma, vamos con otra lucha, aquí esta el veterano arte marcialista, Ryu, el dragón rojo—el hombre del micrófono, presento a un hombre de cuerpo delgado, vestido solo de pantalón negro y con un tatuaje en la espalda de un dragón rojo y después presento a la majin—Y debutando, la majin, Mochi.

Los dos peleadores, se acercaron y se miraron, Mochi, con una sonrisa y una reverencia, agradeció al peleador por la pelea que iban a tener y le deseo suerte.

—Jajaja, chiquilla me haces gracias—se rió el peleador y agrego—Mejor vela por ti majin, ya que vas ha perder conmigo.

—Oh, se oye que eres fuerte y seguro de ti mismo—le sonrió la majin y agrego, poniéndose en posición de pelea—Vamos a ver si es cierto, lo de tu seguridad y fuerza.

—Se ve que ese tipo es fuerte—le dijo Malu a Corn.

El sayajin, solo observo a su amiga y despierta miro a los peleadores, mantuvo sus reserva sobre la fuerza de los peleadores.

El referí, dio la señal de empezar y empezaron a pelear.

El luchador, empezó con una patada, la cual fue esquivada por la majin que hizo una voltereta hacia atrás en el aire.

—Buen golpe—sonrió la majin, que entre cruzo sus brazos.

—No te fíes, chiquilla—el artemacialista, miro algo molesto a su oponente.

El artemacialista, empezó a dar golpes, pero esos ataques fueron esquivados por la majin.

—No te muevas, maldita goma de mascar—el artemacialista, estaba molesto por como mochila, parecía no ir en serio.

—Je—la majin, sonrió y agrego—Bueno, bueno, me quedo quieta.

Molesto el artemacialista, volvió a dar golpes, pero esta vez uno de los golpes, llego directo al estomago de la majin.

—Toma esto—el artemacialista, estaba seguro que había golpeado a majin, pero al visualizar a su oponente, se dio cuenta que su manos había traspaso el estomago de Mochi.

—Jaja, eres gracioso, eso es un golpe normal, para golpear a una majin necesita algo mas que un golpe como ese—la majin, sonriendo tomo el brazo de su oponente y agrego—Aunque admito, que me duele cada vez que me golpea así, ahora que lo pienso mi ancestro este golpe, no le dolería.

La majin, empujo al artemacialista hacia ella, y le dio un fuerte combo que le llego a su contrincante a la cara. Ryu, retrocedió, la joven majin, había dejado de tomar la mano de su oponente.

—Toma esto—la majin, corrió hacia su contrincante y le golpeo varias veces en la cara, para que luego y como ultimo ataque dio una patada en el estómago de Ryu, que cayo derrotado.

—Me…me riendo—Ryo, había perdido la pelea.

—yahoo, gane—Mochi, levanto sus manos e hizo el símbolo de victoria.

—Esa chica, le gusta jugar con su enemigo—dijo Dharma—No se si es una costumbre, solo de ella o de los majin.

Mochi, bajo del ring, dando salto por las escalera y llegó al frente de su amigo y compañero de viaje.

—Viste, vencí a un peleador—Mochi, sonreía con alegría y agrego—Con estas dos peleas, ganamos una gran suma de dinero.

—Vámonos—Dharma, le dijo a su compañera.

—Claro, hay que buscar un lugar para quedarnos—Mochi, afirmo a la idea de Dharma.

—Esperen—la voz de Corn, detuvo a los peleadores—He visto como peleaban y he notado que son bueno.

Dharma, observo de manera seria al chico, mientras que la joven y alegre, Mochi, observaba con una risa dibujada en su cara y con sus manos entre cruzada sobre su nuca.

—No damos autógrafos —le sonrió Mochi a Corn.

—No es eso, solo queremos hablar con ustedes—Corn, le contestó el Ascendiente de sayajin a la majin y agrego—Yo soy Corn y mi acompañante se llama Malu.

—Yo me llano Mochi Mochi, aunque me pueden llamar Mochi o para acortar Mo—se presento la joven mochila y después presento a su compañero—El es Dharma, mi compañero de viaje.

Malu, que suspiro se puso al lado del joven Corn, y sugirió conversar en otra parte, la joven majin y su compañero, estuvieron de acuerdo en cambiar de lugar.

Los cuatros peleadores, estaban sentado en un banco, bueno solo dos, Malu y Corn, Dharma, estaba sentado abajo de un arbol , con una posición que parecía de meditación, mientras que Mochi, estaba en cuchilla jugando con un gato que había encontrado en la plaza.

—¿De que quieren hablar?—pregunto Mochi, que estaba acariciando al gato y agrego—No damos entrevista para informes fe colegios.

—No es eso, solo que ha sorprendido a mi amiga por sus peleas—Corn, le dijo a la majin.

—Oigan, quisiera tener un combate con ustedes—Malu, interrumpió la conversación de Corn.

Mochi, alimento al gato con un poco de carne que le había sobrado de la comida de aquel día, observo a Dharma, que había escuchado la conversación. Dharma, afirmo con si cabeza.

—Bueno, podemos luchar, pero no ahora, el golpe de mi oponente aun me sigue doliendo un poco—contesto la majin y agrego—Mañana en la tarde, ustedes eligen el lugar y nos juntamos en esta misma plaza.

—Estoy de acuerdo —acepto la joven Malu y se paro de su asiento, se acerco a Mochi y le tendió la mano—gracias.

—Veo en tus ojos que te gusta pelear—Mochi, se paro y utilizo su pantalón para limpiarse su mano y estrecho la mano a Malu—Entonces nos vemos mañana.

Los chicos se separaron. La joven Malu, estaba alegre por encontrar a peleadores, que pueda satisfacerla.

—Parece muy alegre, creo que esa majin, te contagio con su alegría—le comento Corn a Malu.

—Tanto se nota—le contesto Malu, que tenía sus mejillas algo sonrojadas y agrego—Bueno, estoy contenta por encontrar a personas con la que pueda luchar.

En un gran desierto, el cual estaba deshabitado, una extraña organización había descubierto una nave, que se había estrellado hacia unas horas atrás, el vehículo extraterrestre, era grande, de un color plateado y unas alas parecidas a la de un ave.

Un auto llego al lugar y de ese vehículo, bajo un tipo de cuerpo delgado, piel blanca, rapado, llevaba puesto una gabardina café, pantalones negros y unos zapatos negros, además de unos guantes y unos lentes oscuros.

—¿Usted, es el enviado de la organización?—Pregunto unos de los presente al sujeto.

—Si, ¿Hay algún sobreviviente en esta nave?—pregunto el aparecido al hombre.

—No, solo encontramos tres cuerpo, parecía ser una familia o algo parecido, pero podemos utilizar su tecnología —le contesto el agente.

El hombre de la gabardina, ordeno que la nave fuese llevaba a la organización junto con los cuerpos.

—El señor, estará muy fascinado con esto—pensó el sujeto que precinto que alguien lo observaba, miro unas rocas, pero no había nadie, así que atribuyo su presentimiento a imaginaciones suyas.

Cuando todo se fueron de aquel lugar, llevándose la nave y los cuerpos en sacos, apareció entre las rocas una chica, de piel azulada, cuerpo esbelto, pelo rubio y largo que le llegaba hasta la espalda y ojos azules, parecía mucho más alta que las chicas normales y vestía con un pantalón blanco, una rúnica del mismo color y estaba descalza.

—Un poco más y me hubiese descubierto—Pensó la joven de piel azulada y agrego—Por causa del impacto, toda mi familia ha muerto y yo he sobrevivido, rayos, no debo pensar en eso, debo buscar un lugar donde poder descansar.

La extraterrestre, decidió teletrasportarse, así que cerro su mente y puso el dedo índice sobre su frente.

—Hay una ciudad a algunos kilometro de este sitio —comento la joven de pelo rubio y agrego—procesando las coordenadas, listo, lugar de llegada ,erro, utilizando modo aleatorio, listo, ahora, teletrasportacion.

La joven de piel azulada, desapareció y la pareció en un lugar algo oscuro, utilizando su habilidad para ver en ka noche, pudo analizar el lugar, se dio cuenta que era un sitio pequeño, pero agradable para dormir, además había unas extraños colchones que pudiese utilizar como cama, aunque tuvo mucho problemas para sacarlo, ya que los colchones estaban arriba de varios objetos, extrañas figuras esféricas, además de palo de maderas y otro objetos, pero después de tanto golpe, pudo obtener esos colchones y utilizarlo para dormir, aunque debía admitir que eran demasiado incómodo, aunque no había de otra.

Cerro sus ojos y pasaron varias horas, hasta que la joven, despertó por que había escuchado algunos paso acercándose, así que utilizo la invisibilidad para no ser captada.

Vio que al lugar, entraba dos humanas, vestida con buzos, las chicas estaban conversando.

—Es enserio,la líder del club de arte marciales, se salto la clase de la mañana, para conversar con algunos peleadores, para hacer una pelea en el gimnasio del colegio—hablo unas de las chicas.

—Vaya, que desesperada esta esa chica, por tener alguien con quien pelear—comento la otra


End file.
